Birdsong
by JessicaStone134
Summary: An armed maniac goes on a rampage at Canley Comprehensive. Inside are the children of Sun Hill's police officers. Will they be able to get to their children in time, or will they suffer at the hands of a broken man?
1. Haunted

**A new story for you all! This one is set sometime in the future from all the rest of them, and will see the introduction of a few new characters in the next chapters. I hope you enjoy it! **

Tommy Johnson stumbled into his dank living room, tripping over an empty bottle as he went. He carried on through to the hall, scooping the pile of post, junk mail and newspapers up with one arm and dumping them onto the dirty coffee table. He sifted through them slowly, throwing anything that slightly resembled a bill onto the mountainous pile beside him. He threw his now empty vodka bottle into a large cardboard box across the other side of the room, wincing as the smash aggravated his permanent headache. He leant back wearily on the sofa, picking up the local newspaper, sifting through it. There was nothing of interest until he got about halfway through. There, in a big colourful photo, was someone he recognised. He tried to focus, to unscramble his vision, concentrating on the photo. With a cry of anguish, clarity hit him. He dropped the paper, scrambling away off of the sofa, sinking down in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth on the grimy carpet. Flashbacks fired at rapid speed through his head, of this woman who had stolen his dignity and his confidence, who had ruined his life. Paula Whittaker. The name was like a bomb going off in his brain, unleashing everything he had tried so hard to keep bottled up.

_He was fifteen when it started. A scrawny boy, with dirty blonde hair and sunken grey eyes. He had been shuttled back and forth to different care homes since he was eleven, when he had been taken from his mother due to her drug use.__ When he was first taken from his mother, he would cry every night, and have even tried running away back to his home. And then he realised that crying didn't achieve anything, so he kept his head down, did what he had to, to survive. School, which was once a place he regarded similarly to a torture chamber, became his sanctuary as he found a subject he not only liked, but was also good at. Art. He was good at putting emotion and depth into his work, that was what Ms Whittaker had said to him. Tommy liked Ms Whittaker, she seemed to understand him, and was more sympathetic than the other teachers. She helped him to identify his own painting style, giving him hints and tips, and also giving him supplies from school so he could carry on his new found love at his foster home. It was during his GCSE year that everything happened. Ms Whittaker offered to give Tommy extra tuition sessions after school to try and achieve Tommy's goal of getting an A in art; it was the only grade he cared about. Tommy jumped at the opportunity to have extra help and support, and anything that kept him away from his foster home was fine by him. Over the first few months of the extra sessions, Tommy's scrapbook grew and grew with his work, and there was an excitement about him whenever you gave him a blank canvas, his mind filling with the possibilities. During one of these sessions, something changed. Ms Whittaker insisted that Tommy call her Paula, which he did, although he thought it strange. And then, when checking his work, she would lean down opposite him, showing off her cleavage, smiling when she caught him looking. _

"_Its ok." she whispered, "You're allowed to look. Maybe I'll let you touch as well." Tommy was speechless, surely she wasn't allowed to say things like that to him? She walked slowly, almost predator-like, around the table, trailing her hand over his shoulder and around his neck. Tommy was still, not wanting to move, not knowing how to make her stop. She hopped up on the table next to him, leaning back, flaunting her flat stomach, her heavy chest. She smiled at him, encouraging, but Tommy just stared, his mouth open, before grabbing his backpack and his art books and running as fast as his legs could carry him, away from the art room, away from her._

_Whenever he saw her around school he would turn and walk in the other direction, or duck inside the toilets or empty classrooms. In art lessons, he would sit on the busiest table so she would have no room to come and talk to him. He stopped going to the extra tuition lessons. He knew what Ms Whittaker had done wasn't right, but he was also scared of what he might have done. He was, after all, a curious fifteen year old boy who was ruled primarily by his hormones. But one afternoon, after art, she cornered him.  
><em>"_Where were you last night Tommy? I waited and you didn't show up. It made me very sad." Ms Whittaker said with a pout, backing Tommy against the wall.  
><em>"_My...my...my foster dad was ill, I had to go home." Tommy stammered, ducking under her arm and gathering up his stuff. He heard the clacking of her heels as she followed him.  
><em>"_Now now Tommy, it's not good to tell lies, especially to your teachers. I thought we were friends?" Ms Whittaker said with a frown.  
><em>"_I'm not lying Miss." Tommy said, keeping his gaze down. He felt his eyes rising up to meet hers as she tilted his head up.  
><em>"_Tommy, if you don't come to those sessions, I will fail you. Do you understand me? You won't be going to art college." she threatened softly. Tommy desperately tried to stop the tears falling. "Oh Tommy darling, don't cry." And with that, Paula kissed him._

_The "affair" carried on for five months, until Tommy finished his GCSE's. He didn't do badly overall, and he got the A he so badly craved in art. But he couldn't do it anymore. Anytime he picked up a paintbrush, he thought of the rough texture of her lips when she kissed him. Anytime he mixed up a peachy colour, he thought of the colour of the skin of her breasts. Everything to do with art reminded him of her, and he couldn't face it anymore. So he rejected his place at art college, he locked all his old sketchbooks up in a trunk stored in the attic, and he got the hell out of there. He needed to change radically, to stop this from happening again. Gone went the scrawny body, replaced by bulging muscles. Gone went the shaggy blonde hair, all shaved off. But still the sunken eyes remained, ringed with despair. That was something he couldn't get rid of, however hard he tried. _

_After some months of dossing about, not knowing what to do with his life, he joined up with the army. It was the best choice he had ever made. The training was draining, both physically and mentally, but it meant there was no room for her in his mind. He became really good mates with two of the guys, Jason Cook and Miles Grey. He didn't tell them about Paula, didn't want them to see him as a victim. When they were posted to Afghanistan for a six month tour, it wasn't fear he felt, but excitement. This was it. He was going to fight for his country and he could die, but he would be with the only people who he regarded as his family, his brothers. It was so unlike anything he had ever been through. The heat was unrelenting, the dust constantly getting in his throat, and the casualties were insane. In his first month, two people from his unit died, and one lost both legs. Nearly all of them had suffered some sort of injury. He had never been so scared in his life, but he knew that with Jason and Miles by his side, he would be fine. They were on patrol one night in the town, the three of them patrolling the main street. They were laughing and joking, Miles telling them all about his dappy fiancée Keira.  
><em>"_Boy is she thick sometimes, but I can't help loving her. She makes me laugh! We went to Ibiza last summer to celebrate our engagement, and when the plane landed, she said, and I quote, "Thank God we're back on terracotta!"" Miles was in stitches by the time he finished the sentence.  
><em>"_You're lucky to have her waiting for you back home, mate. All I've got is my mental mum." Jason said with a sigh.  
><em>"_At least you've got someone." Tommy pointed out.  
><em>"_That's true...hey, what's that?" Jason said, squinting and pointing to a speeding car coming up the street towards them.  
><em>"_It looks like it's heading for the embassy!" Miles shouted, grabbing his radio, alerting their unit and any nearby uniforms to be on alert. The threesome ran quickly after the car, watching as it aimed straight for the embassy. Tommy pulled out his gun, aiming carefully at one of the car's wheels. He aimed and took the shot, getting the tyre, watching it explode and the car roll three times, resting in the middle of the street. The three men approached cautiously, guns drawn. Miles kicked the broken door open, Jason helping him to drag the apparently unconscious man out, Tommy training his gun on him. But in the blink of an eye, the man had pulled a gun and shot Miles point blank in the face. He fell with a thud, his face completely obliterated._

_Jason and Tommy returned from their tour, without their comrade, best friend, and brother. They went their separate ways, promising to keep in touch, but Tommy had sunk into the depths of despair, suffering horrific flashbacks of Miles death, of all the friends he'd seen suffer, of Paula. It all piled up on him, got too much, so he turned to the bottle, and he hadn't emerged in over three years. _

Tommy fell into an uneasy sleep on the floor, curled up as tightly as possible. In his dreams he only saw one thing; himself with a gun, shooting it straight into Paula Whittakers face.


	2. Morning Rush

**Second chapter done, and it's only a short one introducing you to some of my new characters. Thanks to Hollie and Em for your lovely reviews, I hope you enjoy!**

"KIDS!" Jessica Stone bellowed up the stairs, pausing to listen out for four thumping pairs of footsteps before continuing with breakfast. She piled a plate high with toast, placing butter, jam and marmite in the middle of the table. Four glasses of orange juice came next. Jess checked her watch; they were going to be late unless they got a move on. She sighed, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears and steeling herself. She thumped up the stairs, walking to the door at the end of the hall first, barging straight in to the musty smell of socks and dirty laundry. She wrinkled her nose before whipping the curtains open and pushing the windows as far out as possible. "Jamie! Up now! You've got five minutes to get yourself sorted and eat breakfast! Come on!" Jess peeled the duvet off of her seventeen year old son's body, marvelling at his feet hanging off the end of the bed. He mumbled in response, shrinking into the bed as cold air hit him. "Don't make me get your father!" she threatened, and it seemed to work.

"Alright, I'm going already! Jeez mum, chill out!" he mumbled, swinging his lengthy frame over the edge of the bed and standing unsteadily. Jess just stood there, looking up at him fondly. "Mum, if you want me to get ready, get out my room!" She scowled before leaving his room, shutting the door behind her. She walked a short distance to the next door, banging loudly on the door before pushing it open and walking in. She looked from the bed on her left to the bed on her right, where Toby and Rory were still sleeping.

"For God's sake!" she mumbled. She flicked the light on and off rapidly, suppressing a giggle as fifteen year old Toby threw the duvet up over his head. Rory, her twelve year old, remained fast asleep. "Right, this calls for desperate measures." Jess backed out of the room, leaving the door open and running downstairs, reaching for the biggest pot she could find and a wooden spoon. She hurried back up the stairs, standing in the doorway of the boy's room. "You've got three seconds to get out of bed or this is going to get serious." she warned.

"Muuuummmm!" Rory whined.

"We're awake!" Toby mumbled.

"Get out of your beds right now and get ready!" she said. The boys made no move to get up, "NOW!" She started banging the spoon as loudly as possible on the pan, the clanging sound ringing in her ears. The boys' protests were drowned out by the din Jess was making. She watched cheerfully as they finally got up, begging her to stop. "Breakfast in five." She shut the door to their room, reaching the last door. She poked her head round and couldn't help a smile spread across her face. There was her baby, the last of her children, her only daughter. Francesca, Rory's twin, was laying spread eagle on her back, snoring softly, her blonde curls exploding against the pillow. She tiptoed into the room, perching on the edge of the bed. She stroked her daughter's soft hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Hey there Frankie, come on baby, time to get up."

Frankie yawned, opening her eyes, the spit of Jess', "Ok mum, I'll be there in a minute." she said tiredly.

"Good girl." Jess said with a smile, opening the curtains on the way out. She wished all her children were as easy to get up as her youngest. As she shut Frankie's door, she felt warm arms slip around her waist.

"Running late?" Callum whispered in her ear.

"As usual." she said with a laugh, twisting and kissing him, "Did I wake you?"

"I know I'm a heavy sleeper, but even I can't sleep through you banging the pan like a maniac." he chuckled. Jess threaded her fingers through his tufty hair, the dark brown now streaked with grey.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you once the kids are at school." she giggled.

"Is that a promise?" he murmured.

"It's a promise." she nodded, kissing him on the nose before following her sons down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"LEAH! HARRY! Get your arses down here right now! You're going to be late!" Nate yelled up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, kissing Sally as he passed her, "Those kids are going to be the death of me."<p>

Sally smiled fondly at him, "You love them. Your life isn't completely without them and you know it. You just like making a big scene and pretending that you're a really scary dad when really you're a big teddy bear. They know it and I know it." She sat on his lap, kissing him.

"Ew gross. Really, it's too early for that, and I really don't appreciate having to see it first thing in the morning." Leah, fifteen, said sarcastically, taking a seat next to her dad and nibbling at her toast.

"It's our new tactics to get your two up on time." Sally said, brushing a loose strand of her daughter's hair back.

"Oh please. You two are too old to do that kind of stuff anyway." Leah said with a grin, laughing as her thirteen year old brother tripped as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Harry. Do you want some toast sweetie?" Sally asked, kissing his flushed forehead.

"Mum stop fussing! I can get my own breakfast." Harry grumbled. He was a mummy's boy through and through, but he hated his mum fussing over him in front of Leah. She always made fun of him.

"Aw, does ickle Harry not want mummy to do his toast?" Leah teased.

"Enough!" Nate warned as Harry glared at his sister.

"I'm not hungry anyway. I'm going; I said I'd walk with Frankie. Later." he mumbled as he left the house, the front door slamming behind him.

"Leah, what have I told you about winding him up!" Sally warned.

"Just cause he's your favourite and can't handle being teased. Jeez. I'm going, Toby will be waiting." Leah snapped, following her brother out the house.

"Oh God. Remind me again why we decided to have kids?" Sally said wearily.

* * *

><p>"JORDAN! This is your last warning, so help me if you're not downstairs in thirty seconds." Max yelled outside his fourteen year old son's door.<p>

"Max keep it down, I'm trying to sleep!" Beth said tiredly from the door to their bedroom.

"Sorry, but your son is being a lazy sod and I can't be late to work today!" Max said, trying his best to apologise.

"_Our_ son, you mean." Beth corrected before continuing, "Yeah well I'm on nights tonight, and I'm knackered enough from last night, so please keep it down." Beth said softly. Max nodded, brushing a kiss against his wife's lips as she went back to bed.

"Jordan!" Max hissed through the door, jumping as it swung open, his son's cocky grin firmly in place.

"Chillax dad, I was ready ages ago, I just like to see how purple I can make your face go in the mornings." he said as he passed Max.

"Not funny Jordan, and stop saying chillax, how many times do I have to tell you?" Max berated.

"Dad for God sake, get down with the kids yeah? Has mum done my lunch?" he asked as they entered the kitchen.

"No, I have. It's over there. Put it in your bag and get to school." Max said, chivvying the boy.

"_You_ made my lunch?" Jordan said sarcastically.

"That's what I said isn't it!" Max answered. Jordan opened the bag to find a mashed up soggy sandwich.

"Oh God, just give me some money and I'll get something a little more edible at school." Jordan grimaced, holding his hand out.

"I'm not made of money you know!" Max growled, dumping a fiver in his son's outstretched hand.

"Cheers dad, you're the best. Have a good day at work!" he called over his shoulder as he left the house. Max paused, took a deep breath in and massaged his temple. He dealt with hardened criminals all the time as part of his job, but little did he realise that it'd be a fourteen year old boy who would be his undoing.

* * *

><p>"Lizzy! You ready yet?" Smithy shouted from outside his fourteen year old niece's door. "Listen, there's tea and toast on the floor out here, don't trip over it!" He placed the items down gently, listening to Lizzy moving around inside. He rolled his eyes and walked back downstairs, cradling his West Ham mug in his hands. Lizzy was a good kid, but she could be so difficult sometimes! And Smithy wasn't exactly an expert in teenage girls. But he loved Lizzy like she was his own, and couldn't bear anything happening to her. He looked up as she walked into the kitchen, empty plate in her hand, sipping her tea. Her short dark hair had been artfully styled, and her big blue eyes were layered with make-up. "Lizzy, if you think you're going to school looking like that you've got another thing coming."<p>

"Smithy, its only mascara!" Lizzy sighed, rolling her eyes.

"And the rest! Go wipe it off now." Smithy ordered.

"Jesus Christ." she muttered, slamming her plate on the side and walking back out. Smithy huffed, draining his coffee. He had a feeling she was going to be in a particularly difficult mood today. "Better?" Smithy eyed his niece carefully before nodding.

"Much better. Now listen, if that Jordan Carter carries on harassing you, you let me know alright?" Smithy said.

"Its fine, I can handle him. He's just got some silly crush." Lizzy answered, embarrassed to be talking about guys with her uncle.

"I don't care. I'll be having words with his dad otherwise." Smithy warned.

"Seriously, just cause you don't like his dad! Stop sticking your oar in and leave me to it! See you tonight." Lizzy said, raising a hand in parting.

"I'm getting Chinese tonight, so don't be late!" Smithy called after her, watching as she nodded quickly before leaving the house. "Right then, better get to work."


	3. Blast

**A nice long chapter for you. I think this story will only have another one of two chapters, but that could change. Thanks very much to Hollie, Gemma, littlebit100, Emmy and simplysparks for all your lovely reviews. Enjoy!**

It was with a shaking hand that Tommy attempted to load the six bullets into the handgun he had purchased the day before. Since he had seen the article in the paper about _her,_ the nightmares had been getting worse. It was so bad that even when he was awake her face was always there, leering and pouting at him, mixed in with the blown out face of Miles. He sobbed as he finally managed to load the gun, holding it limply in his hand as tears streaked down his dirty face. He let go of it, leaning forward with his elbows rested on his knees, scrubbing at his face with jittery hands. He had to pull himself together, he had to get his mind clear, he had to obliterate her from his memories. He took a long slug of vodka, taking a deep breath in. He shrugged on his leather jacket, cradling the handgun. He stared at it intently, his deep subconscious screaming at him not to do what he was planning, screaming that she wasn't worth it.

"I _have _to do it, I have to." he cried, patting his pockets to check for more bullets before walking out his house.

* * *

><p>Frankie and Harry rounded the corner, walking down the road that their school was situated on. Ahead, Frankie could see Jamie with his moronic mates, trying to impress the girls who were giggling flirtily and playing with their badly dyed blonde hair. She looked past the fence across to the school field, seeing Toby and Jordan having a kick about with some of their mates. As they got closer, Harry stopped and stared ahead of him.<p>

"Harry? What's up? What you looking at?" Frankie asked, trying to follow her best friend's gaze.

Harry's face bloomed into a massive grin, "Leah is so dead." Harry pointed to a group of girls standing a few feet away from the main gates. Leah was facing them, smoking a cigarette. Harry started walking again, dragging Frankie with him. He marched right up to her, still smiling. "Wait til I tell mum and dad that you've been smoking. You're so busted!" Leah's carefree laugh turned into a menacing scowl as she took a step towards her little brother.

"If you even so much as think as telling mum and dad about this I'll tell everyone that you still wet the bed." Leah threatened. Harry's grin dropped.

"That's not even true! You're making that up!" Harry yelled, mortified, running into school. Frankie watched as he ran, turning to Leah.

"You're a bitch Leah." she said with more confidence than she felt.

"Whatever little girl." Leah said with a laugh, watching as Frankie ran after Harry.

* * *

><p>Tommy pulled the hood of his coat up, trying to obscure his face. His hand was in his pocket, wrapped tightly around the gun. He stood at the corner of the street, just staring at his own school. It hadn't changed a bit. There were still the dodgy mobiles surrounding the end of the field which were supposed to have been demolished while he was still there, with a few more added on by the looks of it. The school motto and crest was still stood sentinel by the entrance to reception, although it was a lot more weathered than it had been before. And then he saw the sculpture, <em>her<em> sculpture, the one she'd been in the paper for. It was about eight feet tall and it looked as if it had been randomly thrown together, with blue and red pipes twisted and entwined around each other. Supposedly it was supposed to represent the unity of the school. Tommy let out a bitter laugh. Some of it was more united than others, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Frankie took her seat in registration next to Harry, who still hadn't said anything.<p>

"Harry? Please talk to me. I know that she was lying." Frankie whispered, trying not to raise the attention of their form teacher, Mr Benham.

"Just leave it Frankie!" Harry snapped. Frankie was taken aback; Harry had never lost his temper with her.

"Fine then. I was only trying to be nice, like best friends are supposed to be." Frankie hissed angrily, but Harry could hear the hurt laced in her words.

"Frankie I..." Harry began, but Frankie had left her seat, muttering to Mr Benham that she needed something from her locker.

* * *

><p>Jamie was swinging backwards off his chair, chatting animatedly to Hollie Morrison, his latest fancy.<p>

"So, my parents are out tonight, fancy coming over?" he suggested.

"Won't you be looking after your brothers and sister?" she asked.

"Nah, Toby can look after them, its fine." Jamie said with a grin. Hollie laughed at his confidence.

"And why would I want to come over?" Hollie asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well you see, I'm slipping behind in English, and I know that you're the go to girl for help." Jamie said innocently.

"James Stone, you got an A* on our last test!" Hollie said, unable to hold back her laughter.

Jamie smiled his trademark lopsided grin, "Oh Hol, you got me! Whaddya say though?"

"Hmmm, I say yes." Hollie said with a nod.

"Brilliant...I mean cool. Come to mine about six-ish?" he asked.

"Sure." Hollie said with a smile.

"I'll write down my address for you..." Jamie began, fumbling in his bag for a pen and some paper.

"I know where you live, don't worry." Hollie answered, a blush creeping up her face.

Jamie laughed, "Right, ok then."

* * *

><p>Toby and Jordan were huddled at the back of their classroom, casting furtive glances over their shoulders every few minutes.<p>

"So my plan to seduce Lizzy goes like this." Jordan said, looking at Toby, "I start treating her really mean, and then she'll be all confused cause normally I'm so nice to her."

"I think you mean because you stalk her?" Toby said with a grain, earning a punch on the arm from Jordan.

"Shut up, this is serious! So anyway, she'll wonder why I've suddenly started being mean, and she'll think she's done something wrong. She'll miss the fact that I was nice to her, so she'll come and ask me what she's done wrong, and I'll string her along for a bit before finally showing her some sympathy and sweeping her off her feet. Trust me, she'll be my girlfriend by the time this week is over." Jordan said confidently, leaning back in his chair. Toby snorted with derision.

"Alright mate. Fancy taking bets on that? A tenner says that she rejects you...in fact, I reckon she won't even notice that you're being nasty to her, simply because she ignores you anyway...actually, does she even know that you exist?" Toby questioned mock seriously.

"Me and you are gonna fall out soon Stone!" Jordan threatened.

"Nah, cause you haven't got any other friends, you need me." Toby laughed.

Jordan looked defeated for a moment, "Hmmm, fair point there."

* * *

><p>Lizzy was sat in the library with Rory, patiently explaining the workings of algebra.<p>

"Lizzy, I'm sure you're a brilliant teacher, but I just don't get it. I don't understand when I'll ever use this in real life!" Rory moaned, throwing his pen down.

"You just need to be patient Rory, that's all. It's really easy once you get into it." Lizzy promised.

"But that's the thing! I can't get into it. Why can't I just drop maths?" Rory said with a frown.

"Because you need it doofus!" Lizzy teased.

"No I don't! What I want to do, I don't need maths." Rory said stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? And what do you want to be?" Lizzy asked.

"A pilot." Rory mumbled.

"A pilot? Cool! But Rory, you'll need at least a GCSE in maths to do that." Lizzy said gently.

"Oh man! Now I'll never be a pilot." Rory said sadly.

"Come on Rory, we'll crack this, I promise. You shall fly one day!" Lizzy said in a funny voice, making Rory laugh.

"Thanks Lizzy, you're the best." Rory said with a smile.

"I know." Lizzy said, winking at him.

* * *

><p>Tommy took a deep breath before stepping onto school grounds. He froze as if expecting a lightning bolt to smite him down for what he was about to do. When that didn't happen he carried on, his demeanour more confident than he felt. He headed for reception, keeping his head down as he walked through the door and up to the reception desk there.<p>

"Hello there, how can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to see Paula Whittaker." Tommy said.

The receptionist frowned, "Are you a parent of one of the children?"

"Yes, my son is in her form." Tommy answered.

The receptionist looked at him suspiciously. Paula Whittaker wasn't a form tutor, "Right, can I take your name Mr...?"

"Mr Lewisham." Tommy replied.

"Ok Mr Lewisham, if you could just wait here and I'll go see if she can see you now." the receptionist smiled politely, indicating Tommy to take a seat. She got up, walking quickly down the corridor to the headmasters office. "Sir, there's a man in reception wanting to see Paula. He says that his son is in her form."

The headmaster looked up, "Oh really. Best get on to security and have him removed from the premises."

"Right sir. Thank you." the receptionist said, walking back to reception. She picked up the phone, dialling an internal number.

"Security." Fred, the security guard said boredly.

"Hi Fred, its Jenny from reception. There's a bloke here who needs escorting off grounds." she said quietly, trying not to raise Tommy's attention.

"Why's that then?" Fred asked, huffing.

"He's a potential threat to the school." Jenny answered, rolling her eyes at the security guards laziness.

"Is he now? Well, I'll be there in a minute." Fred replied, putting the phone down.

"Charming." Jenny muttered. "Mr Lewisham? Ms Whittaker is on her way now."

"Thanks." Tommy said quietly.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rory, we better get going or we'll both be late." Lizzy said, gathering up her stuff from the table.<p>

"Doesn't matter if I'm late, I've got Ms Whittaker first." Rory said.

"Lucky you! I've got Mr Chowdry, and you know what he can be like!" Lizzy said.

"He made Frankie cry on our first day." Rory said, anger flaming up in him.

"No way! He's a bastard...oh, sorry Rory." Lizzy said, chastising herself.

Rory laughed, "You don't have to apologise for swearing, I hear enough of it from dad at home."

"That's true! Come on then, I'll walk you to class, then I'll see you tomorrow, same time yeah?" Lizzy asked, following him out the library.

"Yeah." Rory said with a nod.

* * *

><p>Fred walked through the connecting door into reception, seeing Tommy sat on the chairs rigidly.<p>

"Come on fella, let's go." Fred said tiredly, grabbing Tommy's arm.

"What? Get the hell off of me!" Tommy shouted, yanking his arm away.

"Now come on, I don't want any trouble. Let's go." Fred said steely.

"No. Let me into the school now." Tommy demanded, "I need to see Paula!"

"I don't think so. Move it now otherwise we'll ring the cops!" Fred threatened, his bulky frame blocking Tommy's entrance into the school.

"Wrong move." Tommy mumbled, whipping the handgun out from the waistband of his jeans. He pointed it straight at Fred, his hand surprisingly steady. Fred immediately backed up.

"Whoa, now come on, you don't need that." Fred said shakily, raising his hands.

"Just get out of my way and I won't need to use it." Tommy said. Fred looked over to Jenny and nodded the slightest bit. Tommy saw Jenny lifting the phone out the corner of his eye. He moved with such speed that no-one had time to react. He fired a single shot, hitting Jenny square in the chest. She fell backwards off the chair with a squeal, the other receptionist screaming and cowering under the desk. Fred tried to make a run for it through the door, but he wasn't fast enough. Tommy fired again, getting Fred in the back, who fell to the floor with a grunt. Tommy walked towards the door, smashing in the glass and opening it from the inside. He swung it open, looking left and right down the corridor, trying to decide which way to go, before spying three kids.

* * *

><p>"Ah there you are Rory; I thought you were skiving my lesson for a minute there!" Ms Whittaker said with a friendly smile.<p>

"Sorry Miss, I had to put some books in my locker." Rory apologised, taking his seat next to Frankie. It was the only class they shared together. Harry was sat at a different table, which was strange, as him and Frankie seemed inseparable. "Did you and Harry have a fight?"

"No, he's just being a prick." Frankie spat.

"Jeez, alright, I was only asking!" Rory said, rolling his eyes and taking his art book out of his bag.

"Well don't. I don't wanna talk about it, ok?" Frankie snapped, trying to stem the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Frankie, you sure you're ok?" he asked in concern, reaching out for his twin.

"Please Rory, just stop it." Frankie cried, pushing back from the table and running out the room, Harry hot on her heels.

"Where have those two gone?" Ms Whittaker asked.

"Erm, I think Frankie felt ill, Harry went to see if she was ok." Rory said quickly.

"Right. Come on everyone, get working!" she said to the class.

* * *

><p>"Frankie wait up!" Harry shouted down the corridor. Frankie was a fast runner, and Harry could only just about keep up.<p>

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, running into the girls toilets and locking herself in a cubicle. Harry followed her into the girls' toilets, although he wasn't fast enough to stop her locking herself in the cubicle. He pounded on the door with his fists.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I was an ass to you earlier. Please come out." he begged.

"No. You were really nasty to me Harry." Frankie cried, wiping at her eyes with some tissue.

"I know I was, but Leah makes me so angry. Come on, you're my best friend! Please?" he pleaded. Frankie could feel her anger melting away; she stood up and unlocked the door.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you." she said shyly.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be apologising...again." he said bashfully.

"Let's call it quits." Frankie suggested with a smile.

"Agreed. Come here." Harry said, holding his arms open. Frankie walked into them, and they held each other tightly. "Let's get back to class before Ms Whittaker flips."

"As if, she's so chilled out its unreal." Frankie said with a laugh, taking Harry's hand and walking down the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Thank God Miss Lowry isn't her, she would have busted my balls!" Jordan said, idly flicking bits of paper at people.<p>

"Why don't you just do your homework? It's not hard!" Toby said.

"Give over Stone, Jordan Carter doesn't do homework." Jordan said with a grin.

Lizzy leaned over the aisle, unable to help herself, "You think you're so cool don't you, not doing your homework. But you're gonna be the one who has to scrounge off the state because you have no qualifications."

"Oh Lizzy, I didn't know you cared so much about my future." Jordan said with a smile.

"I don't, believe me. People like you disgust me." she said with a bitchy grin before going back to her work.

The boys were silent for a minute before Toby said, "I think you may as well hand over the tenner now."

"Get lost." Jordan said with a frown.

* * *

><p>Jamie and Hollie were deep in discussion, sat next to each other in psychology. Their teacher had left them to go and do some photocopying, so of course everyone was either messing about or texting on their phones. Not Jamie and Hollie though. They were oblivious to everyone, discussing the pros and cons of having two parents work in the police force.<p>

"I think it'd be cool to have parents in the police force." Hollie said.

"It's not, trust me. They know everything and everyone. I had a friend once called Gary, and he came over mine in the evening for an X-box session. As soon as he walked through the door and saw my dad he bolted. Turns out my dad had done him for shoplifting when he was fourteen." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Yeah I suppose so. Do you want to join up as well?" Hollie asked, interested.

"I'm not sure. I think dad would love it if I did, but mum's more reluctant. She said she doesn't want me to see the things that she has, or encounter the people that she has. She worries too much." Jamie added as an afterthought.

"She's your mum, of course she worries too much." Hollie said with a laugh.

"I guess, but before her and my dad got together, she had a pretty shit life, from what dad was saying." Jamie said, not sure whether to tell Hollie about Luke and Dan and Ellie.

"How so?" Hollie queried.

"She was married to some guy who used to beat her up, and they had a son together, but he died. And then apparently she got pregnant again, but on a shout some kid pushed her through a window and she had a miscarriage. And then she divorced this bloke Dan, but then he died. It's all really messy." Jamie said quietly. There was a pause in the conversation, and then Jamie heard something.

"Did you hear those bangs?" Hollie asked, frowning.

"Yeah, sounded like it came from reception." Jamie added, getting to his feet. He walked to the door, peering out of the classroom. He saw Frankie and Harry round the corner, holding hands. "Frankie!"

Frankie turned at the sound of her brother's voice. She yanked her hand from Harry's, her face turning a deep red. "What?"

"Why aren't you in class?" he shouted down the corridor.

"I was going to the toilet, is that ok?" she yelled back. As she turned to leave, a smashing sound from behind her caught her attention. The three looked at where the noise had come from, Jamie walking out of the classroom. Frankie screamed as she saw a hand come through the smashed door, and then a ragged man stepped through, looking around like a haunted soul.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Harry shouted at the man, who immediately lurched forward, extending the hand with the gun in it. Frankie screamed louder, Harry pushing her behind him.

"Oi!" Jamie yelled, running at the man, who spun around and fired a shot. Jamie jumped to the side, watching as the bullet embedded in the wall where his head had just been.

"Where's Paula Whittaker?" the man demanded.

"What?" Jamie asked, panic clear in his voice.

"I said where's Paula Whittaker!" the man demanded again, his voice getting louder.

Jamie thought quickly; there was a mad gunman in school apparently after Ms Whittaker. He couldn't let him get to her.

"She's not in today, called in sick." Jamie said.

"Oh really? So if I go round all the rooms in school I won't find her?" the gunman asked.

"Nope." Jamie confirmed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted, clutching at his head as if in pain. Jamie signalled to Frankie and Harry to come towards him. They looked fearfully at the gunman as they skirted past him, Frankie launching herself into her brother's arms.

"Get behind me in the classroom quick. Call the police, tell them what's happening." Jamie demanded. He looked round back down the corridor; the gunman had gone.

* * *

><p>Rory looked at his watch; Frankie and Harry had been gone for twenty minutes now. He looked up as the door opened, thinking it was them, but instead, a filthy man entered, a deranged look on his face.<p>

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing a gun at Ms Whittaker. The kids screamed, most of them hiding for cover under their tables. Paula turned around, her eyes widening at the man pointing a gun square at her chest.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Tommy was stunned, how did she not know who he was? "You ruined my life."

"I'm sorry, I don't know you." Paula said gently, trying to appease this crazed man who'd just burst into her classroom. To her shock, the man burst into tears.

"You ruined me. You ruined my life. I'm like this because of you." he sobbed, dashing at his face with his free hand, "And now you're going to pay."

Recognition dawned on Paula's face, "Tommy." At the sound of her voice saying his name, he screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME!"

"Now Tommy, you need to calm down. There are children in here." Paula said quickly.

"I was a child took, but it didn't seem to bother you then." Tommy shouted.

"Whatever you think I did, you're wrong." Paula said.

"Don't you even try to deny what you did to me. YOU ABUSED ME!" he bellowed.

"It wasn't abuse; you wanted it, you enjoyed it!" Paula snapped, before covering her mouth. Tommy snapped. He fired off the remaining three bullets straight into Paula's head. Brain matter, skull and blood went everywhere, coating the room. There were screams and cries for help from under the tables as Tommy reloaded the gun. He left the room as quickly as he had entered it. Rory felt like he couldn't breathe. He had to find Frankie and Toby, he had to find Jamie. He crawled out from under the table, averting his eyes from his teacher's prone body.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that? Is that screaming?" Lizzie asked, looking around.<p>

"Probably just the drama kids again." Jordan answered.

"No, listen, they're shouting for help." Lizzie said, cocking her head in the direction of the door. "See!" Toby got to his feet.

"Mr Stone, sit down!" Mr Chowdry demanded. Toby ignored him, opening the door. There were kids running down the corridor, year eights, screaming and crying. Mr Chowdry followed Toby to the door.

"HEY! Get back to your class now!" he shouted at them. They ignored him, running for the exit to the school fields. "You lot read page 178, I'll be back in a minute." Toby took a step outside the classroom, falling backwards as Rory collided with him.

"Rory? Watch it!" he chastised his brother. He looked at him properly, seeing the look on his face, the flecks of what looked like blood on his white shirt. "Rory? Are you hurt? What's happening?"

"Toby, we've got to find Jamie and Frankie. Come on! Now!" Rory said, tugging at his big brother's sleeve.

"What's going on?" Toby demanded.

"He killed Ms Whittaker. He's crazy!" Rory said fearfully, looking around the corridor.

"What? Who killed her?" Toby asked, getting more and more confused.

"I dunno! He just burst into the classroom and shot her." Rory said, now crying. Toby pulled his brother into a hug.

"Rory, what's the matter?" Lizzy asked in concern, coming up behind Toby.

"Let's just go! We need to find Frankie and Jamie!" Rory insisted, tugging at Toby.

"Rory hang on! Let me ring Jamie." Toby said pulling his phone out his pocket. He frowned as he saw five missed calls from his elder brother. He dialled in the number, waiting impatiently.

"Why didn't you answer your phone!" Jamie demanded as soon as he picked up.

"Because I was in a lesson. Where are you? Rory's saying there's some crazy bloke in the school." Toby asked.

"There is. He was looking for Ms Whittaker." Jamie answered. There was silence from Toby. "Tobe? You there?"

"Rory said that she's dead, Ms Whittaker's dead." Toby said quietly.

"Right, listen to me. We've rung the police. You need to bring Rory and come to the psychology room; Frankie and Harry are with me now." Jamie ordered.

"Ok, we're coming now. Stay on the line?" Toby begged.

"Of course I will." Jamie promised. Toby turned to Jordan.

"Jordan, come on, we've gotta go." Toby demanded.

"What? Why?" Jordan asked.

"Just trust me! Everyone else, get the hell out of school!" Toby shouted to everyone. They did as he said, gathering up their stuff and making for the exit. Toby took Rory's hand as they went to find their siblings.

* * *

><p>Leah was skiving science. She hated science. She wasn't good at science. As she was walking, a grotty looking man was coming up towards her. She wrinkled her nose as she got a whiff of him, "Showers are that way mister."<p>

He paused and turned to face her, "What?"

"The showers. You've just walked past them." she said, pointing in the direction the man had just come. "You reek." She didn't see the gun.

"Shut the hell up!" Tommy screamed, shouting her. The bullet caught her in the leg, felling her. Tommy stepped over her, not looking back once. Leah was stunned into silence at what had just happened. And then the pain hit her. She wrapped her hands around the wound in the top of her leg which was bleeding profusely. She began to cry as she pulled her phone from her pocket. With hands coated in blood she managed to punch in Harry's number.

"Leah? Leah where are you!" Harry demanded.

"Harry, help me, I've been shot..." Leah said quietly, before fading into unconsciousness.

Jamie watched Harry's face carefully as he spoke to Leah.

"Leah? LEAH!" Harry yelled into the phone. His face was white as he turned to Jamie. "She said she's been shot, she's not answering me! I have to find her!"

Jamie grabbed Harry's arm as he made for the door, "No, stay here. I'll go and find her." As he said that, the door opened, revealing Rory, Toby, Lizzy and Jordan. Rory ran to his twin, hugging her tightly. Jamie wrapped his arms round his little brothers and sister, holding them so close. "Thank God you're all ok."

"What're we gonna do?" Rory asked, looking up at Jamie.

"You're gonna stay here. I need to find Leah." Jamie said, "Tobe, you're in charge." Toby nodded.

"Jamie wait!" Hollie called. Jamie turned, one hand on the doorknob. She got up, running over to him. "I'll come with you."

"It's not safe." Jamie said softly.

"I know, but we'll be ok. You're gonna need my help when you find Leah." Hollie said.

Jamie paused before nodding, "Ok, but do as I say." She nodded, accepting his outstretched hand. "I love you guys." Toby, Rory and Frankie watched as their big brother left the room, not knowing when they'd see him again.


	4. Glass

**I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, which is why it took a bit longer than I would have liked. I hope it's still up to your standards though, if not I'm very sorry. I'd like to thank Hollie, Em, littlebit100 and Gemma for the brilliant reviews. For some reason, I can't respond to the reviews individually at the minute, but they are very much appreciated. I'd also like to thank those who have followed this story. Enjoy!**

"999, what's your emergency?" Tony said into the headpiece, fingers poised to take details.

"There's a crazy man in the school, he shot our teacher!" a scared young girl's voice cried.

"Alright sweetheart, I need you to answer some questions for me, can you do that?" Tony asked calmly, signalling to Mel sat beside him.

"Yeah ok." she said.

"First, what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Frankie, Frankie Stone." Frankie answered tearfully.

Tony slipped his headset off one ear, "Mel, go and get Inspector Smith, tell him it's urgent." Mel ran out the room while Tony moved his attention back to Frankie, "Right Frankie, my name's Tony. Can you tell me what school you're at?"

"Canley comprehensive." Frankie answered.

"Good girl. What happened?" Tony questioned.

"I...I don't really know. All I know is that this man broke into our school, and he tried to shoot Harry and Jamie, and then he started shouting and ran off. Rory said that he killed our teacher, right in front of them!" Frankie said tearfully.

"You're doing really well. Do you know who the gunman is or where he is now?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, we don't know where he went." Frankie cried.

"That's alright, don't worry. Do you know if all the pupils and staff are still in the school?" asked Tony.

"Some of them made it outside onto the field, but we're stuck in the psychology classroom, we didn't know what to do." Frankie sobbed.

"That's good, you just stay right where you are. Do you know if anyone else is injured?" Tony queried.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. All I know is that Ms Whittaker is dead. He shot her three times, right in the head, that's what Rory told me." Frankie replied.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm going to talk to my boss and we're going to get the special police officers to the school straight away. You just stay where you are, don't try and move ok?" Tony checked.

"Ok. Tony? My mum and dad, they're police officers, I don't want them coming, they might get hurt." Frankie said, a big sob erupting out of her.

"Are your parents Callum and Jess?" Tony asked, putting two and two together.

"Yes! Yes they are! Don't let them come, I can't see them getting hurt, please!" Frankie begged.

"I can't promise that sweetheart. Listen, we'll be there as soon as possible. Have you got a teacher with you?" Tony asked.

"No, but my big brother's here, he's looking after us all." Frankie answered.

"Ok, I need to get off this line so I can ring the special police officers. Are you going to be ok for a few minutes while I do that?" Tony checked.

"Yeah I will. Please tell them to hurry." Frankie pleaded.

"I will sweetheart. Be careful ok?" Tony pushed.

"Ok, thank you." Frankie said before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Tone? What's going on? Mel said it was urgent, practically dragged me here." Smithy asked, sitting on the chair next to Tony.<p>

"I've just had a call from Frankie Stone." Tony began.

"Jess and Callum's little girl?" Smithy asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The very one. She said there's a shooter at the school, Canley comp. A man who broke in. One confirmed dead, not sure how many are injured. Some of the staff and pupils made a break for it outside, but she doesn't know how many are still in the school. I've called SO19; they're organising themselves and will be here ASAP. Frankie told me she didn't want Jess and Callum going in, in case they got hurt." Tony said sadly.

"There's no way that they'll sit out. Hang on, Lizzy!" Smithy cried, fumbling for his phone. He pulled it out, keying in Lizzy's number. The phone seemed to ring for an age before finally going to voicemail.

"Lizzy sir?" Tony questioned.

"My niece, she goes to that school too. Hang on, so all four Stone children go there, what about Sal and Nate's kids? And Max and Beth's son? They're all pupils there as well. Oh God!" Smithy groaned, kneading at his head, "Right, I need you to co-ordinate from here. Sort out ambulances and all that lot while I go and get the others and sort an emergency briefing."

"Yes sir." Tony confirmed as Smithy hurried out.

* * *

><p>"This better be good Smithy, I'm supposed to be sleeping so I'm good to go for my night shift." Callum moaned, slumping back in his seat.<p>

"Just shut up Callum, this is important." Smithy said tiredly.

"Smithy?" Jess pushed.

"Right, I don't want any of you interrupting me until I'm finished, understood?" Smithy warned, looking at his officers as they all nodded at him, "Right, we've just had a call in about a shooter at a school."

"What school?" Jess immediately interrupted, causing Smithy to glare at her.

"PC Stone, what did I say?" Smithy chastised.

"Smithy answer her!" Callum snapped. Smithy took a deep breath.

"The school is Canley comp, and it was Frankie who called in." Smithy said slowly.

"Oh my god." Jess cried, her face draining of colour.

"What about Jordan, is he ok?" Max demanded.

"Max, I don't know a lot, only what we've been told by Frankie. SO19 are on their way here now, I'm about to call a briefing." Smithy answered.

"My babies are in there." Sally said tearfully. Nate gripped her hand in his.

"I know, my niece is in there as well." Smithy said, a hint of worry lacing his voice.

"Well we need to get down there, right now! My son needs me." Beth said in a steely tone.

"Beth, take it slow. I knew not to expect all of you to stay behind, but don't think you're going to be the ones going in after SO19. You'll wait outside until the man is detained, and then you can get your children." Smithy ordered.

"You've got to be kidding me? I'm not staying outside standing around doing nothing when I could be in that school looking for my children. No way Smithy." Callum said vehemently.

"Sergeant Stone, it's either that or I confine you to the station." Smithy warned.

"Callum, just do it." Jess pleaded, tears running down her face.

"Right, I'll leave you lot to sort yourselves out while I conduct briefing." Smithy said, nodding as he left the room. Nate pulled Sally onto his lap as he had done that morning, but instead of laughter, Sally was sobbing.

"They'll be ok; Leah will look after her little brother." Nate soothed, stroking his wife's hair.

"And no doubt Jamie's gathered them all up and is looking after them." Jess said with a small smile.

"Like his mum, has to know everything that's going on and protect everyone, whether he gets hurt or not." Callum said sadly, resting his head on his hands.

"They're gonna be ok." Beth said, swiping at the tears on her face. Max was stony-faced beside her; the only trace of the turmoil he was feeling was the way he was clinging to Beth's hand.

"Let's get to the school, I'll drive the van." Callum said quietly, standing up and pulling Jess to her feet. He dropped a kiss on her tired brow.

* * *

><p>Callum pulled the van smoothly into the half deserted school car park. Before the van had fully come to a stop, the other parents had clambered out, running around the back of the school to the playing field. Callum locked the van, following in their direction, keeping a wary eye out for anyone who could be the gunman. He found the others immersed in a large crowd of children and teachers.<p>

"Have you found them?" Callum asked, coming up to Sally and Nate. Sally shook her head, her eyes brimming.

"Come on Sal, they'll be fine, I promise you." Nate said, pulling his wife close to him.

"He's not here, Jordan isn't here. Oh God, Max, what do we do?" Beth cried, turning to her husband.

"We wait." he said shortly. Beth looked slightly taken aback, before gently cupping her husband's stubbly chin in her delicate hand.

"It's ok to feel scared, and it's ok to cry." Beth whispered to him, leaning up on tip toe and wrapping her arms around him. Tentatively, his arms wound round her waist, dropping his head onto her shoulder, tears finally making their way down his tired face. Jess gently touched Beth's shoulder as she walked past, going to find her husband.

"They're not here. All of them are in there with that bastard. Lizzy isn't here either." Jess said tightly, not wanting to break down when she needed to stay strong. "I'll call Smithy and let him know."

"Jess, wait a minute." Callum said, grabbing her wrist as she made to move away. She stopped, but didn't look at him. He moved round, standing in front of her, tilting her head up, their eyes meeting, "Jamie will look after them."

Jess raised her eyes heavenwards, shutting them tightly, "I know he will. I just wish they were out here."

"I know, we all do, but the best we can do is wait for further instructions to get them out, ok?" Callum murmured to her, tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ok." she said brokenly, nodding before walking a short distance away to call Smithy.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the officers were all huddled together a way apart from the pupils and staff.<p>

"What did Smithy say?" Sally asked.

"He said SO19 are at the station now, they're just going through the plan once more and then they'll be on their way." Jess answered.

"I found out from one of the kids that at least two other members of staff have been injured." Max said, wanting to feel like this was just another case at work, so he didn't have to think of his son's cocky smile lighting up his heart.

"Who are they?" Nate questioned.

"The kid said one of them was a receptionist, the other was the security guard. He found them as he went to get some photocopies done for a teacher. He said that he ran back and told his teacher, and they got that whole corridor of pupils and staff outside." Max answered.

"Do we know if any of the teachers or pupils have left school premises?" Beth asked her husband.

"Can't say for sure, but it's highly likely. The news of the shooter would have travelled fast; parents will want to get their kids out of here left, right and centre." Max said with a shrug.

"Talking of news travelling fast, has Smithy done anything about handling the media attention this will bring?" Nate asked Jess.

"Not that I know of; well, he didn't say anything to me about it. Should I call him, maybe ask him about it?" Jess wondered.

"Might be a good idea." Callum said with a nod, watching as Jess walked away from the group.

* * *

><p>Five minutes had passed; the officers were sat in silence. Then they heard a shot. Their heads snapped to the direction of the school.<p>

"You all heard that right? I'm not being paranoid?" Beth confirmed, sitting up straighter.

"I heard it, a gunshot. Where the hell is SO19?" Nate cursed, standing.

"Hang on, I can hear sirens, it better be them. Nate, come on, we'll go meet them. Try and make ourselves useful." Sally said, smiling tightly at the others before half walking half running to the car park, where two police vans and SO19's van had just pulled in. They ran at Smithy as he got out the van, kitted in full body gear.

"Smithy, we just heard a gunshot, you need to get in there, get my children out of there." Sally begged, grabbing at Smithy's shirt.

"Sally, take a step back and remember that I'm your superior. You can't go around grabbing me like that." Smithy warned.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But please, hurry!" Sally pleaded, being hauled back off Smithy by Nate.

"SO19 are getting themselves into position now. I've got a team of officers who will go in at the signal, and another team ready to start the crowd control. It's under control." Smithy replied.

"Can we go in? Once SO19 have cleared it?" Nate asked.

"No, no way. You'll wait until your children come out. I'm not having over-emotional parents/officers going in there." Smithy cautioned. Nate bit his tongue at the retort he wanted to shout at his superior, but thought better.

"Right sir. Come on Sal, best we tell the others what's going on." Nate said gently, pulling at Sally, whose eyes were riveted on the guns SO19 were brandishing, praying fervently that the bastard would be caught and shot.


	5. Hockey Sticks

**Sorry for the delay in getting this one out, it required a fair bit of planning! Thanks as always to those who make my day, my reviewers! To Hollie, Krissie and Little bit100, enjoy!**

Jamie peered round the corner of the corridor, his ears straining for the slightest noise. Behind him stood Hollie, her hand tightly encased in his.

"Do you see her yet?" she whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"No, come on, the corridor's clear. Let's go." Jamie whispered back, stepping around the corner and hurrying down the corridor.

"Jamie wait, there's people in that classroom; we have to tell them to get out." Hollie hissed, pulling Jamie back. Jamie nodded, watching as Hollie entered the classroom. There was a pause, and then someone started to scream. Hollie backed out the classroom, nearly tripping over her feet in her haste. Jamie hurried forward, catching her by the arms.

"What is it? Who screamed?" Jamie demanded, grabbing Hollie by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"Oh God...they're dead." she cried, tears dripping down her face. Jamie frowned, stepping forward and glancing into the classroom Hollie had just emerged from. He swallowed hard...there were three children dead on the floor, blood spreading out slowly but surely. He walked back over to Hollie, taking a deep breath, reaching for a hand.

"We're going to be ok. As soon as we have Leah we're getting out of here, ok?" Jamie pressed, "Hollie? Ok?"

Hollie focused on him before nodding, "Ok."

* * *

><p>He hadn't meant to kill so many people. It was only supposed to be Ms Whittaker. But he felt like he couldn't control himself. His hand just seemed to point at people, his trigger finger kept spasming, shooting people. He felt sick. He had killed three tiny children. They can't have been older than eleven, probably in their first year of secondary school. And he had ripped their lives from them. He pitched to the side, throwing up noisily into a bin. He had to stop himself, but he couldn't, the voices and images were still there, still hounding him to main and hurt people like Paula had hurt him. He left the classroom, and that was when he heard sirens outside. His heart kicked into super speed, his face and palms got sweaty, his breathing became laboured. He sunk down the wall, his head against his knees, crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Toby I want mum and dad." Frankie cried.<p>

"I know Frankie, I do as well, but we've gotta stay here until Jamie calls." Toby answered, kneeling so he was in front of her, "Hey, look at me, when has he ever let us down?"

"Never." Frankie answered tearfully.

"Right, never. And he won't now. I promise." Toby said, pulling his little sister into a hug. Once he released her, Harry sat next to her, holding her hand between hers, whispering comforting words to her.

"Toby? What if Jamie doesn't call?" Rory whispered to his brother, fear etched onto his face.

"Rore, he will, come on, we've gotta be strong, for Frankie." Toby encouraged.

"What if I don't want to be strong anymore?" Rory answered, his lower lip trembling.

"Come on Rore, I need you, we're in charge." Toby reminded him.

"I think we should get out of here. You heard the sirens, that means mum and dad are here. They could be right outside!" Rory pleaded.

"Rory..." Toby began.

"I think he's right." Jordan butted in.

Toby threw daggers at his best friend, "Why's that?"

"Because we're sitting ducks in here. That crazy mofo could come in here at any moment and shoot us all. We've practically got a sign on the door telling him to come and get us!" Jordan argued. At this, Frankie cried harder. Harry hugged her closer.

"Look what you've done you idiot!" Lizzy chastised, sitting with Frankie, Harry and Rory, pulling Rory tight to her, "Don't listen to him, he's a knucklehead."

"What's your idea then brain box?" Jordan challenged.

"We do what Jamie told us and stay here! If we go out into the corridors we could run into him, and then what would happen?" Lizzy argued, anger flashing in her hazel eyes.

"I never said we'd go out the front door." Jordan said with a huff.

"How would we get out then bozo?" Toby questioned.

"Through the windows. It leads out to the bike sheds, and then round past the bike sheds is the field. It would take two minutes to get from here to safety." Jordan reasoned. Toby sighed.

"He's got a point Lizzy." Toby said gently.

"I think we should do it." Harry offered tentatively.

"I think we should stay here!" she said resolutely.

"Fine, you stay here while I get everyone out. Suit yourself." Jordan spat, grabbing a chair and moving to one of the large windows. He took a breath, braced himself, and then threw the chair with all his might at the windows. The smash was deafening; glass flew everywhere, raining down on the children. Jordan grimaced as a piece sliced his cheek open, blood pouring out. "Shit!"

"Mate, you alright?" Toby asked, hurrying over.

"Brilliant Tobe, there's a nutter in the school and my cheek is bleeding like there's no tomorrow." he said sarcastically, sounding so much like his dad it was uncanny.

"Alright, no need to be like that. Here, hold that to your cheek." Toby said, offering his wadded up jumper.

"Cheers. Now move that chair there, and put another chair the other side of the window so we can climb straight over." Jordan ordered. Once Toby had done that, he turned to his siblings and Lizzy.

"Lizzy, please, I need you to take Harry, Rory and Frankie round to the field." Toby begged.

"What about Leah? Jamie hasn't called yet, I can't leave her in here!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Jamie will find her, and him and Hollie will get her to safety, ok?" Toby promised. Harry nodded. Toby turned back to Lizzy, "Please Lizzy?"

"Why me? Why don't you take them?" Lizzy asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure everyone else gets out alright. You four go first." Toby said with a nod. Lizzy looked at the three frightened children beside her.

"Ok kids, let's go and find your parents." she said with a smile, helping them to their feet.

"Thanks Lizzy, it means a lot. I owe you big time." Toby said with a smile. He kissed Frankie, hugged Rory, patted Harry on the back then pushed them towards the window.

* * *

><p>There was a huge smash coming from somewhere near him. The sound hit him with such force it transported him back to that moment when Miles had died, when the windows of the bomber's car had smashed around them. A cry of pain escaped Tommy's lips, his breathing hitching. He got unsteadily to his feet, falling forward slightly, catching himself before he hit the hard ground. He looked left and right, trying to figure out where that god awful noise had came from. He went in the direction he though it had come from, rounding the corridor, peering into the empty classrooms as he passed. And then he found them. So this was where they'd been hiding. He took a deep breath before kicking at the door, feeling a slight trace of satisfaction as it flew off the hinges, as the kids started screaming.<p>

"STOP IT! I CAN'T HANDLE YOUR SCREAMS! PLEASE!" he begged, covering his ears. He watched as a wide eyed girl tried to hurry three smaller children out through the empty paned window. "NO! Get back here!" He raised the gun, his shaking hand pointing it square at her back. He pulled the trigger, wincing as the sound assaulted his ear drums.

* * *

><p>They all turned with shock as the door was kicked open.<p>

"Come on, hurry up, get out go!" Lizzy cried to Harry, Frankie and Rory, who were halfway out the window. Frankie whimpered with fear as she tried to get her leg over, but her skirt got snagged on some glass. Harry quickly pulled her out the window to safety, rolling over in the glass littered grass outside, Rory following straight after. Frankie went to stand up, gasping as Rory pulled her back onto the ground.

"We've got to stay down!" Rory cried.

"But Toby's in there!" Frankie sobbed.

"Come on, we need to get to mum and dad, tell them we know where the gunman is. Come on Frankie!" Rory urged, pulling at her hand as they crouched and ran round the bike sheds to safety, Harry hot on their heels.

* * *

><p>Lizzy's eyes widened as the gunman entered, turning to the twins and Harry, making sure that they were ok. She watched as they ran, running as first as they could round by the bike sheds. They were safe now. She dared a quick look over her shoulder, her heart nearly stopping as she saw that he was pointing the gun at her. And then there was a bang. And then it all went dark.<p>

* * *

><p>Jordan watched as the gunman aimed straight at Lizzy, who was watching to make sure the kids were out safely. Time almost seemed to slow down as the trigger was pulled.<p>

"NO!" he yelled, running and launching himself at Lizzy, shoving her out of the way of the bullet. He cried in pain as it grazed his shoulder, falling heavily on the floor, Lizzy underneath him.

"Jordan! You ok? Talk to me!" Toby said urgently.

"Mmm...fine...Lizzy?" he mumbled. He felt himself being moved.

"She's fine Jordan, just fainted I think, you saved her life!" Toby said in awe.

"Enough...of that...where's the...fucker who...shot me?" Jordan groaned. Toby's head whipped round, but the gunman was gone and the children who had remained in the classroom were hurriedly making their exit through the window.

"He's gone, must have scarpered. Come on, we need to get you both out." Toby insisted, pulling Jordan to his feet, making him lean against a table while he picked Lizzy up, throwing her fireman style over his shoulder.

"Tobe, you won't be...getting through the window...with her over your shoulder." Jordan grimaced through the pain.

"I will, don't you worry about that. Go, you go first, be ready to catch me if I fall." he said with a small laugh. Jordan laughed too, wincing as he made his way over to the window, slowly climbing through it. Fresh air, that was what hit him first. The smell of wet, fresh Earth. It nearly overpowered him, but he cleared his head and concentrated. He stood back, watching carefully as Toby slowly made his own way through the window. He grunted at the effort of trying to keep Lizzy steady and also trying to navigate the two chairs. But finally he was through and stood on the grass next to his best friend.

"Let's get back to our parents." Toby said, helping Jordan walk away from the scene of destruction.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that smash?" Hollie asked fearfully, glancing over her shoulder as her and Jamie hurried down another corridor.<p>

"Yeah I did, maybe it was people getting out the school? Or the police getting in." Jamie said stonily.

"Jamie look! Is that her?" Hollie said suddenly, pointing down a small corridor where the changing rooms were situated. Jamie looked closer, before sprinting to the prone figure of Leah.

"Oh God! Leah, it's Jamie, can you hear me?" Jamie said quickly, trying to remember what his parent's had taught him about first aid.

"Give me your belt." Hollie demanded.

"Excuse me?" Jamie hissed.

"Your belt Stone! Give it!" Hollie ordered. Jamie shook his head as if in a daze as he undid his belt, handing it to Hollie. "Tourniquet." she explained, tying the belt above the wound in Leah's leg.

"She's lost so much blood." Jamie mumbled, placing his ear above her mouth, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt her warm breath on his cheek, "She's breathing, but not normally. We need to get her out of here. What's the quickest way out?"

"Erm, probably through the changing rooms, they lead straight onto the field." Hollie answered.

"Right, here's what we're gonna do. I'll lift her up and carry her out, and you keep pressure on the wound." Jamie said, glancing at Hollie, his dark blue eyes meeting her light blue ones. He saw fear in her eyes, and it pierced his heart. "Hollie, we're going to be ok. We're so nearly out of here."

"I know, I know." she said with a watery smile.

"I couldn't have done this without you." Jamie said sincerely, and although the situation could have been deemed completely inappropriate, he moved forwards towards her, meeting her lips with his own. Jamie smiled at her, kissing her again before moving back to Leah. "Right then, let's go. Then I'll ring the others."

* * *

><p>"MUM! DAD!" Frankie screamed, running full pelt at her parents. They turned at the sound of her voice, Jess bursting into tears as her two youngest flew into her open arms.<p>

"Oh my beautiful children!" she mumbled, kissing every inch of them she could get to. Callum enveloped them all tightly, pressing kisses onto his children's heads.

"Mum, the gunman, he's in the psychology classroom on the bottom floor, near to the main reception." Rory said hurriedly.

"I'll go let Smithy know." Callum mumbled, swiping at his eyes as he ran towards the Inspector.

"Where's your brothers? And the others?" Jess asked, pulling back from the twins but never letting go of them.

"Harry's right behind us, but Jordan, Toby and Lizzy aren't, the gunman came to the classroom mum." Frankie said tearfully.

"Did they get out though?" Jess pressed.

"I don't know, Lizzy pushed us through first and we ran." Rory answered tearfully, burrowing into his mums embrace.

"Ok sweetheart, you're ok, you're safe now." Jess whispered, pulling the twins onto her lap.

* * *

><p>"Smithy! Harry, Frankie and Rory are out of the school. Rory said the gunman is on the lower floor, the psychology room, near reception." Callum relayed to his boss.<p>

"Are they ok? Are the others with them?" Smithy asked, signalling the SO19 sergeant over.

"That's all I know so far. I'll keep you updated." Callum said with a nod, returning to his wife and two of his children.

"Yes sir?" the SO19 sergeant enquired.

"I've just had intel about the gunman's location. Last known location was the psychology room, bottom floor, situated near the main reception. I say we go in the front, head there first, if he's not there, split up." Smithy suggested. The sergeant nodded.

"I'll brief my lot, you brief yours, meet you by the doors in five minutes." he confirmed, striding off to brief his officers. Smithy watched him walk off before going to his own officers.

* * *

><p>"HARRY!" Sally screamed upon seeing her son. She fell to her knees, sobbing as she finally wrapped her arms around her son. Nate gathered them both up, kissing his wife, feeling her tears on his face.<p>

"Are you hurt?" Nate asked him, watching as Harry shook his head.

"Mum, dad, listen, Leah's been shot, he shot her!" Harry said, finally allowing himself to cry. Nate and Sally seemed to stop breathing.

"Where is she?" Sally demanded.

"I don't know," Harry cried, "Jamie and his friend went to find her, but they're not back yet. Jamie hasn't rung yet has he?"

"No he hasn't. Oh God, I'm not waiting out here while she's in there hurt!" Nate growled, getting to his feet and running to Smithy.

"Nate, you alright?" Smithy asked in concern.

"No I'm not. I've just been told that Leah's been shot. You let me into that school right now so I can find my daughter." Nate growled at his Inspector.

"Is Harry out then?" Smithy asked, hoping that Lizzy was out too.

"Yes. Now let me into the school!" Nate yelled.

"Nate, you know that's not going to happen. SO19 are going in in a few minutes, and we'll be following soon after. We'll find her Nate." Smithy said.

"You better, or so help me." Nate warned, stalking off back to his family.

* * *

><p>As Toby rounded the corner of the bike sheds he could see straight onto the field. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw his siblings in his mum's embrace. Jordan was leaning heavily on him, the pain in his shoulder excruciating.<p>

"HELP!" Toby shouted as loud as he could. It didn't take long for Max and Beth to reach them, Max placing his son's arm round his shoulders, Beth kissing him and dabbing at his bleeding cheek.

"Jordan, you alright? Where else are you hurt?" Beth demanded, fussing over him.

"Beth out of the way! I can't get him to the ambulance if you're fussing right in front of us." Max demanded. Beth moved out the way, glaring at Max. She took her son's hand in hers, and the little family moved quickly over to where the ambulances were. Callum jogged over to his middle son, visually checking him over.

"You ok son?" he asked him, taking Lizzy from him.

"I'm fine dad, just get Lizzy to an ambulance." Toby replied, smiling as his dad ruffled his hair.

"You did good to get the twins out. I'm so proud of you." Callum said gruffly, a lump in his throat.

"It was Jamie who kept us safe really." Toby said, blushing at his father's praise.

"Where is he?" Callum asked, looking back from the way Toby had come.

"He's still in there. Leah was shot dad, he went to find her. He didn't ring, he said he would. But we couldn't stay in there any longer. I'm sorry I left him dad." Toby said morosely.

"Toby Lucas Stone you look at me." Callum said sternly, stopping in his tracks. He waited until Toby was looking at him before continuing, "You didn't leave him. You got the twins out, you got Harry out, and you got Jordan and Lizzy out. You saved people's lives today; all of you did. Understand me?" Toby smiled weakly at his dad before nodding. "Now go and find your mum, she's beside herself with worry." Toby nodded, running over to where he could see his mum.

* * *

><p>"Smithy?" Callum called, jogging over to his boss and long time friend.<p>

"More of them out?" Smithy asked, turning.

"Yeah. Toby, Jordan and Lizzy." Callum quickly.

"Is Lizzy ok?" Smithy asked immediately.

"The paramedics are checking her over, seems she fainted when the gunman came at them. Jordan saved her life according to Toby." Callum said, placing his hand on Smithy's shoulder.

"Thanks Callum." Smithy said gruffly, hurrying over to the ambulances. He peered into the first one, seeing the Carters crowding over their son. In the second one he found his niece, now awake, sat up on the stretcher. "Lizzy!" Lizzy turned at the sound of her uncle's voice, bursting into tears. Smithy clambered into the ambulance, slinging an arm round her shaking shoulders. "Hey hey, you're ok sweetheart, you're ok."

"I was so scared Smithy!" Lizzy sobbed, clinging to her uncle's shirt.

"I know you were, but you're going to be fine, I promise. Now, shall we give your parents a call? They've been worried sick." Smithy said gently. Lizzy nodded, her dark hair falling into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Jamie scooped Leah into his arms, carefully getting to his feet, nearly slipping on the blood.<p>

"Jamie, be careful!" Hollie warned. She came to stand beside him, pressing her jumper onto the wound on Leah's thigh.

"Ready to go?" Jamie asked, looking over to her. She nodded resolutely, and they slowly made their way to freedom. Hollie shunted the changing room doors open, holding it open as Jamie carefully made his way through them. She resumed her place by his side, both picking their way cautiously across the dirty clothes strewn across the floor, as well as the odd hockey stick and football. "Go open the door." Hollie moved away from him, shoving at the door with all her strength.

"It won't budge." she mumbled, shoving with her shoulder.

"At all?" Jamie asked, shifting the weight of Leah in his arms.

"No, it's stuck or something." she grunted, moving away from it. She braced herself, then kicked at it as hard as she could, crying in pain as the door still didn't open, jarring her leg and hip.

"Sit down, sit." Jamie urged, slowly laying Leah on one of the benches before hurrying to Hollies' side. "Are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

"I think I jarred my leg. Stupid door." Hollie muttered, rubbing at her hip.

"Just stay there, let me try." Jamie said, resting a hand on her thigh before moving to the door. But like Hollie said, it was stuck fast. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Right, we'll have to try the other changing room then. Can you walk ok?"

"I think so. Let's go." Hollie said, slowly getting to her feet, wincing slightly at the pain in her leg. Jamie lifted Leah back into her arms, watching Hollie closely as she walked over to him. She laughed quietly, "I'm fine. Come on." He smiled at her, moving carefully back through the changing room. They'd nearly reached the door when it swung open, Tommy Johnson framed in the doorway.


	6. Angels

**I am a million times sorry for this taking so long. I had some of it already written out a while ago, but then I had mental block, and then a load of things stopped me from writing. First I was on holiday abroad, then it was my birthday, and yesterday at work I had an accident and ended up in A&E with a jank foot. So now I'm off work for a week and I had the time and inclination to finish this. So thanks to those who have stuck with it, namely Hollie, littlebit100 and . A nice long finale for you all. Enjoy!**

They were all silent, staring at each other in disbelief. Jamie moved the tiniest bit, moving in front of Hollie, Leah still cradled in his arms.

"No-one's supposed to be in here." Tommy said, his voice husky.

"We were trying to get out." Jamie answered steadily.

"Why would you want to do that?" Tommy questioned. Jamie glanced at Hollie over his shoulder, seeing her look of disbelief mirroring his.

"Erm, because you have a gun and are killing people." Jamie said quietly. Tommy looked down at his hands, and appeared to see something that the other two didn't.

"I didn't mean to do any of it, I felt like I couldn't control myself. Do you ever feel like that?" Tommy asked beseechingly.

"Sure, yeah." Jamie said with a nod, gently laying Leah on a bench, feeling that they were going to be there a while.

"It was like someone else took over my body for a while, and I couldn't stop it. When I shot Paula, that was me, but the rest of it, no, it wasn't. I wouldn't harm kids, not after what she did to me, no way." Tommy said forcefully, shaking his head.

"You seem like a good guy..."Jamie began kindly, the effect ruined when Hollie snorted in derision.

"Are you laughing at me girl? Do you think I'm not capable of shooting you? You're not a kid, you're an adult, just like Paula, and you're mocking me, just like she did. Do you wanna end up with a bullet in your face?" Tommy threatened. Hollie quickly shook her head, taking another step back.

"Hey now, she wasn't mocking you, I swear." Jamie said, placing his hands up as if in surrender.

"She doesn't understand me. You do though, don't you." Tommy said quickly, a crazy glint in his eye.

"Sure I do." Jamie agreed.

"Well, how bout your little friends can go and we'll just have a chat, man to man?" Tommy suggested with a smile.

"Jamie no, I'm not leaving you!" Hollie hissed.

"Lady, shut your mouth." Tommy growled, swinging his hand up to point the gun at her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jamie asked him, trying to distract him.

"Tommy, Tommy Johnson." he answered.

"Right Tommy, please don't threaten her, she's just scared, that's all." Jamie pleaded.

"Damn straight, she should be scared." Tommy said, glaring at her from under his unkempt hair.

"So let her go yeah? Her and Leah, they can go right?" Jamie pushed.

Tommy looked at the three kids in turn, his eyes getting more and more crazed, "No, no I don't think so; we should all just stay here." Tommy muttered.

"Erm Jamie?" Hollie whispered, beckoning him over. "We've gotta get out of here, he's gonna end up shooting one of us, and I have a feeling I'm his first choice."

"I won't let him shoot you, I promise, we just need to figure out a way to get out." Jamie said frustratedly, his brain seemingly not working. Hollie sat silent for a second.

"I've got an idea, follow my lead." Hollie whispered, waiting for Jamie to nod. "Um, scuse me, Tommy isn't it?"

"What?" Tommy growled.

"I need to pee." Hollie said with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well go then, I ain't stopping you." he said.

"I can't go on my own, Jamie, give me a hand yeah?" Hollie said, looking pointedly at Jamie.

"Oh yeah course. Here, take my hand." Jamie said, getting to his feet and standing in front of her, pulling her up.

"Hang on, where you both going?" Tommy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm just helping her to the toilet, she's hurt her leg." Jamie explained.

"Five minutes." Tommy warned. Jamie nodded and helped Hollie to the back of the changing rooms where the toilets were.

* * *

><p>"What's the plan?" Jamie asked quickly, standing in front of the door in case Tommy came looking.<p>

"Have you still got your phone on you?" Hollie asked, leaning against a cubicle.

Jamie felt his pockets, finding his phone in the back one, "Yeah, got it."

"Ring your parents, tell them where we are." Hollie said.

"Oh Hol you genius, why the hell didn't I think of that?" Jamie said in frustration.

"Because I'm the brains and you're the beauty." she said with a flush in her cheeks. Jamie looked up with a smile on his face.

"You're wrong; you're the brains and the beauty." he said softly. She smiled at him, looking away. He dialled his mum's mobile number, praying she would pick up.

"Jamie? Jamie honey is that you?" she said frantically into the phone. Jamie had never been so happy to hear her voice.

"Yeah mum it's me. Please listen, I've not got much time. I'm in the male changing rooms with Hollie and Leah, they lead onto the field, but the gunman's here as well. His name's Tommy Johnson and..." Jamie was interrupted by the door to the toilets flying open. He fell forward, hitting his face on the edge of one of the cubicles, his nose bleeding immediately. Tommy was stood in the doorway shaking with anger, the gun held tight in both hands.

"What're you doing? Is that the cops on the phone? I trusted you! I thought you understood me, but you're just like everyone else aren't you?" Tommy shouted.

"Tommy no, I was just ringing my mum, just letting her know I was ok." Jamie said shakily.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tommy said sadly, stamping on Jamie's phone.

* * *

><p>"The line's gone dead...Jamie? JAMIE!" Jess yelled into the phone, hanging up and ringing again. The operator's tinny voice apologised but the phone currently wasn't in service. "It's not even connecting now."<p>

"At least we know he's ok." Callum said, placing an arm round his shaking wife.

"He was ok, but the gunman is there Callum." Jess said tearfully.

"Listen darlin', he's going to be ok. I'll be back in one minute, I need to tell Smithy what he told you." Callum said comfortingly, pressing a kiss to Jess' damp cheek.

"Mum?" Frankie whispered, crawling onto Jess' lap.

"Yes baby?" Jess asked shakily.

"He's going to be fine isn't he? He's not going to die?" Frankie asked, biting her lip to stop herself from crying.

"I sure hope so." Jess answered, not wanting to make promises she couldn't keep. Rory came and sat next to her, holding her hand, while Toby sat on her other side, resting his head on her shoulder. They were trying to comfort her, doing what she should have been doing for them.

* * *

><p>"Jess? Was that Jamie? Has he got Leah?" Sally asked hurriedly, running over to her best friend.<p>

"Yeah it was him. He said that he's in the changing rooms with Leah and Hollie." Jess answered tiredly.

"Did he say how she was?" Sally asked.

"No, I'm sorry Sal, I don't know." Jess said quietly.

"So he didn't say anything about her at all?" Sally pleaded.

"Sally, please, my mum's told you what Jamie said." Toby said firmly. He liked Sally a lot, she was practically their auntie, but right now his mum didn't to be pestered by her.

"Right, sorry Jess." Sally said apologetically. She sat in front of Jess, taking her hands in his, "They're going to be ok, I believe that." Harry ambled over, sitting next to his mum.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were like me, I thought you understood me." Tommy said, roughly grabbing Jamie by the collar and dragging him back into the changing room, ignoring Hollie's protests.<p>

"I do understand you, but you must have a mum, you must understand how much they worry? I just needed her to know that I'm ok." Jamie pleaded, trying to appeal to Tommy's nicer side.

"I don't have a mum. I don't have a dad. I have no-one. And now you'll have no-one. Or rather, no-one will have you." Tommy said sadly.

"Don't you dare shoot him!" Hollie shouted, throwing a hockey stick at Tommy, getting him square in the chest. Winded, Tommy bent over, coughing, trying to get his breath back.

"Hol, grab that wheelchair!" Jamie shouted at her, pointing to a wheelchair obscured by all the sweaty lost property draped over it. Hollie hurried as fast as she could, swiping all the garments off it, wheeling it towards Leah. Jamie lifted Leah, brushing her hair off of her face before sitting her in the chair. "Come on, we need to go while he's still winded."

"Oh God I've probably made it ten times worse now." Hollie muttered, holding the door to the field open so Jamie could get the wheelchair through, beginning the trek across the muddy grass.

"No you didn't you brilliant woman, you saved our lives! I was losing him, he didn't trust me anymore, you picked the most perfect moment Hol." Jamie said with a beam. They didn't hear the door to the changing rooms smash back open, ricocheting off the wall loudly. What they did hear was the unmistakable sound of a bullet being squeezed out of a gun, of it whizzing through the air, and the squelch when it embedded in flesh.

* * *

><p>Callum jogged back over to his family, crouching down with them.<p>

"What did Smithy say?" Sally asked frantically.

"Now that they know roughly where the gunman is, they've changed their plan and are acting accordingly. As I left they had just made their way into the school." Callum answered.

"Did the gunman have any previous?" Nate asked from where he was sat next to Sally.

"No previous, but he has a history of being in care. His mum was a drug user. At sixteen he joined the army, got posted to Afghanistan. Then when he left the army, there's nothing. As if he stopped existing." Callum said.

* * *

><p>The SO19 sergeant and his men made their way cautiously into the deserted school. There was blood on the floor, smeared on the walls. There were abandoned bags and folders, scattered carelessly on the floor. There were pieces of broken glass, bullet holes in the walls, and empty casings on the floor. They picked their way over the debris, pausing every now and then, listening out for any movements. That's when they heard the first gunshot, coming from somewhere nearby. The sergeant held up his arm, indicating his men to stop. He turned to make sure they were all concentrating on him before giving the signal to continue. They rounded a corridor, approaching the changing rooms. The sergeant noted the male's changing room on the left, pointing at it. The officers slowed down, readjusting their guns before kicking in the door, shouting for Tommy to put down his gun, that they would shoot him if he didn't comply. They saw him framed in the door leading out to the field, bent over, the muzzle of the gun pointed at his head.<p>

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he cried, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the images, the voices in his head, the memories, he couldn't do it anymore. This was the only way he'd finally be at peace. The officers shouted again for him to put his gun down, but he shook his head, before squeezing off the last bullet into his brain.

* * *

><p>It all happened as if in slow motion. Hollie was smiling at him, her hand resting lightly on his, and then she crumpled, as if the air had been let out of her. Jamie's eyes widened as he realised what had just happened. He let go of the wheelchair, stopping to catch this wonderful girl before she hit the muddy ground. He fell back onto the grass, Hollie lying cradled in his arms, her eyes wide, the ghost a smile still firmly on her face. She looked like an angel, marred by the trickle of blood escaping her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p>"JAMIE!" Jess screamed. Smithy had just been over to the families, informing them that Tommy was dead, had killed himself. The SO19 officers had seen three kids out on the field, one in a wheelchair, the other two on the ground. They said it was immediately clear that two of the three required immediate medical attention. One of the officers carried Leah straight to an ambulance where Sally, Nate and Harry were waiting, pale faced. As soon as they saw her, Sally became inconsolable. She rode with her daughter to the hospital, Nate and Harry following close behind. The officers then checked the other girl, the one being held by the boy, but it was too late for her. They tried to prise the boy away from her, but he wouldn't let go. As soon as Smithy had said where their son and brother was, the Stone's sprinted to him, wanting to take him away from all the horror he had just experienced. Jess fell to her knees next to him, kissing him on the head, pulling him to her so tight, crying profusely. His three siblings joined their mother, grabbing at every inch of him, trying to envelop him in the shell of his family. But it was his father he saw first when he finally tore his eyes from Hollie. His father was just standing there, a look of understanding in his eyes. He wondered briefly whether his father had been in the same position with his mother before, and vowed to ask them at some point, but not now, not when his girl was gone. He noticed his dad slowly getting closer to them, watched as he stooped down in front of them.<p>

"It's ok Jamie, you can let her go now." he said gently, touching his eldest child's cheek comfortingly.

"I can't dad. I can't just leave her here." he cried, his mother kissing his tears away.

"Come on then, let's take her to the ambulances." Callum said softly. Callum looked at Jess, indicating to leave them for a minute.

"Come on; let's give your brother and dad a minute." Jess said shakily to her three younger children. They all gave their brother one last hug, one last kiss before being led away by their mum.

"Here, let me take her while you stand up and dust yourself down." Callum offered, taking Hollie from Jamie. Jamie got up slowly, not trusting his legs. He managed to get up and stay up, taking a deep breath before opening his arms wide. Callum gently placed Hollie in the cradle of his arms, supporting his son as they walked to the ambulances.

* * *

><p>"Leah's going to pull through." Sally sobbed down the phone to Jess a few hours later.<p>

"Oh Sal that's wonderful. Has she just come out of surgery?" Jess asked tiredly.

"Yeah, they removed the bullet from her thigh, but they had to repair the muscle and some of the veins which had been torn. They say it'll take a while for her to be back on her feet, but she's lucky. We're just going home to shower and change, then I'm going to stay the night with her. How're your brood? Is Jamie ok?" Sally asked with concern, her sobs receding now that she knew Leah would be ok.

"Thank God she's going to be ok. Give her all our love when she wakes up, and we'll be in to visit you tomorrow if that's ok." Jess said, trying to keep her voice upbeat, "They're all ok, a few cuts and bruises, mainly mental trauma more than anything. Jamie's doing...he's, well, not doing ok at all. The girl who was with him and Leah on the field, she was shot; she died, right in his arms. I don't know how to help him Sal. He won't talk to me, he's just been sitting there, staring."

"Maybe Callum is the best person to talk to him about it." Sally suggested.

"Why? I'm his mum, he can talk to me about anything." Jess answered.

"But you haven't been through what Callum's been through. The time when you came so close to dying, when he nearly lost you and Jamie, he's been where Jamie is. He knows what to say, or what not to say. Callum will get through to him. Listen, I better go, the doctor needs to talk to me, but call me if you need anything, ok?" Sally said.

"Ok. And Sal, if anything changes or if you need me to bring anything, you know where I am. Bye Sal." Jess said quietly.

"Bye Jess." Sal replied, ringing off. Jess took a deep breath, walking back into the bosom of her family.

* * *

><p>Later that night, once all the statements had been taken, the families were released from the station. Jess and Callum gathered up their brood, taking them home. Jamie immediately went to his room, Toby went to wash off all the blood and grime off him, while the twins stayed with Jess, not wanting to let go of her.<p>

"Callum?" Jess whispered over the heads of the sleeping twins.

"Mmm?" he answered.

"Go and talk to him. He won't open up to me, he needs his dad." Jess said gently. Callum nodded, leaving the room. He headed up the stairs and down the corridor, knocking gently on the door. There was no answer. Callum opened the door, peering round it. Jamie was lying on his bed, his back to the door, knees tucked under his chin.

"Jamie?" Callum whispered hesitantly. Jamie didn't reply. Callum entered the room, shutting the door carefully behind him. He walked over the minefield of dirty socks and underwear that littered the floor like a rug, lowering himself onto the bed, laying his hand on his son's shaking shoulder. "Son?" Jamie finally responded, turning over to face his dad, his eyes flat.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"I want you to talk to me. You won't talk to your mum, so talk to me." Callum urged.

"You don't understand." he said quietly.

"Trust me, I will." Callum said with a small smile.

"But mum's not dead, you didn't have to watch her die in your arms." Jamie cried, the barrier slowly getting broken down. Callum laughed at that. "It's not funny!"

"But you see it is. The number of times, before you were born, even before me and your mum were married actually, that I've held her in my arms when she's been hurt, really hurt, and been terrified that she wouldn't make it. When your granddad became really ill and your uncle Andy rang your mum up, she was pregnant with you. She collapsed and was really ill. I thought she had died when I first saw her. So son, I do understand. I'm extremely lucky that she hasn't died, that I still get to see her and feel her every day. You're going to hurt for a long time, I won't lie, but it'll slowly get better. It'll never fully go, but it'll be covered up by the love from us, and the love that you'll meet in the future." Callum promised, opening his arms as his son buried his head in his chest.

"I didn't even know her that well, but I so badly wanted to." Jamie cried against his father.

"I know son, I know." Callum said gently, rubbing his back.

* * *

><p>Sally stroked Leah's blonde hair, hoping that soon her daughter would wake up. They had come so close to losing her, and she realised that she took both her children for granted. As soon as Leah was better, things were going to change. She would get her hours at work; spend more time with her children and her husband. Do things as a family more. Never again would she take them for granted.<p>

"Hey there." Nate said softly from the door to Leah's room, Harry stood slightly behind him.

Sally smiled, signalling for them to come in. Nate kissed Sally softly, sitting next to her and taking Leah's slight hand in his. "I thought you were going to stay at home and look after Harry?"

"He wanted to be with Leah, and so did I. I didn't want you to be alone either." Nate said gently. Sally laid a head on her husband's shoulder.

"Thank you." Sally said gratefully, holding Harry's hand across the still body of her daughter.

* * *

><p>Jordan's cheek had been stitched up, and his shoulder had been bandaged. He was sat in a cubicle waiting for his discharge papers when the curtain to his cubicle opened. Lizzie paused before entering and pulling it shut again. She noted the ugly black stitches on his cheek, and the bandage over his shoulder, grimacing slightly.<p>

"I know I look an absolute state, but I'd rather you didn't gawp at me like that." Jordan said tiredly.

"I...I didn't mean to. Look, I don't want to bicker with you anymore. I came to thank you actually." Lizzie said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Why're you thanking me? You hate my guts?" Jordan asked in confusion.

"Jordan, you took a bullet for me! And, if I'm honest, I've never hated you." she admitted.

"But the way you always spoke to me, and treated me...that suggests otherwise." Jordan said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you always thought you were such a big, macho man who could have any girl you wanted. So I made sure that you wouldn't want me and couldn't have me. But I did like you, I do like you. You're funny, even though you are cocky, and you are kind and brave, even though you have the biggest ego of anyone I ever met. You're pretty special Jordan Carter." Lizzie said, her face going bright red.

"And you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen, even when your face is the same shade as a tomato." Jordan said with a grin, "Hey Lizzie?"

"Hmmm?" As Lizzie turned to look at him, he very gently kissed her. As he moved back, he looked very unsure, a very uncharacteristic look for a Carter male. "Wow."

Outside Jordan's cubicle, his parents stood and watched this first flush of love. Beth leaned into her husband, smiling.

"Remember when we were like that?" she said dreamily.

"We were never like that." Max said with a grin.

"We were exactly like that you liar. Looks like our son definitely inherited your charm and charisma." Beth said with a laugh.

"And my devilishly handsome looks." Max added, kissing his wife.

* * *

><p>Smithy came to collect Lizzie just as Jordan was leaving the hospital. The two waved almost shyly at each other before being led away by their respective family. Smithy turned to look at his niece, a smile spreading across his face.<p>

"I thought you couldn't stand him?" he asked.

"I never said that!" Lizzie answered back, her face going bright red.

"Oh yeah? So you like him then?" Smithy teased, much to the embarrassment of Lizzie.

"Smithy please don't tease me, it's not nice." Lizzie said, casting a sideways glance at her uncle.

"Ok kid, I promise. Hey listen, before we go home, I just wanted to say that...well I've really enjoyed having you live with me. I know it's been hard and awkward sometimes, but I can't remember what it was like before you came to stay with me. And I also wanted to say that...you know..." Smithy paused, his face flushing.

"Yes Smithy?" Lizzie said with a grin, knowing full well what he wanted to say.

"That, you know, I care for you, and I love you like you were my own." Smithy said gruffly, striding ahead of Lizzie. She laughed before running to catch up with him, holding his hand back to the car.


End file.
